Yashagoro
Category:Characters Yashagoro is a Yuan-Ti pureblood Wizard-Eldritch Knight Fighter from the Wa Region of Kara-Tur. He is a player character played by ChoroiBelmont. His alignment is Lawful Evil and is currently level 6. Speaks languages. Appearance Yashagoro looks to be a 28-year old man with white skin (upon close inspection, his skin has a scaled texture) and long white hair that falls to his hips. He always wears a white yukata reflecting his homeland, often coupled with a large straw hat to hide his face. His eyes are yellow and snakelike. Yashagoro often employs Disguise Self to appear as other people. His identities so far have been identified as "Kay" and "Steve". "Kay" is a timid man with a stutter who wears glasses and looks easy to intimidate. "Steve" looks like Yashagoro, only with a human skin tone, human eyes and long black hair worn in a ponytail with slight alterations to his outfit. Personality Yashagoro is a curious man driven by a thirst for knowledge and a disregard for life besides his own. Yashagoro has been shown to be strangely flighty, often taking off for unknown reasons along with Tromos. It is assumed they are conducting business that their allies would not approve of, as the two are criminals. His Character Sheet Personality is built as: Personality Traits: I am convinced that I am intellectually superior to everyone I encounter Ideals:Everything I do is determined by whether I will gain knowledge, for that is the path to power. Bonds: It is difficult to maintain friendships when my life is in pursuit of knowledge no matter the cost. Flaws: The pursuit of knowledge is worth the lives of others and is often a source of distraction for me. Yashagoro is strangely trusting of others, assuming people to be fools in one way or another and guessing that heroes will often take the noble route rather than dirty their hands. Background Yashagoro's official listed background is "Sage" Yashagoro was born to human parents who found him as an abandoned egg while adventuring in Chult. To their surprise, the baby seemed almost human, with only hints to his yuan-ti nature. The two raised him as their son until they passed away when he was eight. Yashagoro then went to study, proving himself bright enough to be allowed to study in schools of magic. There he met Joichi and Suneda, two humans who became his best friends. It was at this school that Yashagoro showed an interest in anatomy, excelling at dissection and experimentation. However, the school disapproved of his experimentation on corpses, so he began doing so outside of school on people he would kidnap and kill. Yashagoro in his studies discovered that snake-like human's existed in Chult, known as Yuan-Ti and traveled there to investigate his origins. He left his friends behind, parting on bittersweet terms and hoping they would never learn of his murders. While in Chult, Yashagoro encountered a society of Yuan-Ti, which all scorned him for his pure blood nature and his outsider origins. Instead of being upset, Yashagoro instead killed many yuan-ti, dissecting and researching the various degrees of blood purity in the race. At this time, Yashagoro became aquainted with the yuan-ti practice of consuming their enemies, which Yashagoro decided was an interesting way to gather even more knowledge of his specimens. It was some time after this that Yashagoro met Tromos, the two forging a strong alliance based on strengths. While Yashagoro valued knowledge, Tromos valued money and the two would often team up to perform various heists. Special Equipment Yashagoro has two Bound Weapons due to being an Eldritch Knight. One is a dagger shaped like a kunai, which he throws and summons back to his hand after throwing. The other weapon is a longsword, which he summons through his mouth in a vomiting fashion. Adventuring Yashagoro traveled to Waterdeep with Tromos for unspecified reasons. There they encountered a friendly group of travelers who they seemed to get along with well. They all teamed up after being approached by Volo for help finding his friend. Interested in the Nimblewright's anatomy, Yashagoro sought to secure its arm by placing it in his pack. He failed to realize it was sticking out and was asked to give it to authorities. After a moment of pretending he didn't speak Common, Yashagoro begrudgingly relinquished the arm. He was sore about it enough to cast the illusion of another arm down the street, an arm which the guard couldn't take. When the body disintegrated, Yashagoro made it appear that the illusory arm did as well, with a small chuckle to himself at the foolish human. Soon after, Yashagoro almost died while fighting in an alleyway. In that moment he reevaluated most of his choices and acted quiet and distant to his companions. He later vanished, leaving Tromos behind. It is theorized that he has journeyed to Chult. Relationships Joichi: One of Yashagoro's only friends, the two parted on good terms before Yashagoro's crimes could be discovered. Yashagoro hopes this friend still thinks fondly of him but believes that to be an empty hope. Suneda: The love of Yashagoro's life, the two studied magic together and parted while still on good terms before Yashagoro's crimes could be discovered. Yashagoro is still in love with her and often pays for information on her whereabouts and condition. Tromos: Yashagoro is surprisingly fond of Tromos, trusting him with the truth of his past and never bothering to deceive him in action. The two work well together as Yashagoro believes Tromos to be easily manipulated by promise of wealth and usually treats Tromos as a bodyguard and bruiser. Lord Wymar: Yashagoro seems very comfortable in dealing with Wymar, if only because he has noted the man to be easily manipulated. Yashagoro seemed sincerely offended when Wymar claimed to have been investigating the strange snake man in the sewers, prompting Yashagoro to disguise himself as Kay to avoid suspicion. He has been sure to bring up his dislike of that event throughout their journeys. Zanna: Yashagoro is on good terms with Zanna, the two feeling like kindred spirits due to being strangers in a foreign land. Shiro: Yashagoro's familiar, Shiro is the being closest to Yashagoro. Often treating him as an extension of himself, Yashagoro pampers his snake and even tucks him away out of the cold or unfavorable weather. Gallery Trivia Yashagoro's name is based on the Japanese story of Jiraiya in which a student of Jiraiya named Yashagoro is corrupted by serpent magic, taking the name Orochimaru and poisoning Jiraiya's wife Tsunade. Yashagoro's miniature was custom made by ChoroiBelmont on Heroforge. Yashagoro's appearance and personality as well as backstory is inspired by Orochimaru from the anime Naruto. The alternate appearances of "Steve" and "Kay" are based on Orochimaru's Sound Jonin disguise from the Chunin exams and Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's right-hand man.Category:Player Characters